postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Selby
Lucy Selby is a school girl and the seven year old daughter of PC Selby. Bio Lucy is best friends with Sarah Gilbertson. Persona She is a very sweet natured character who loves her dad very much. She can be very sad when P.C. Selby goes away for a while. She used to be very shy about singing in front of an audience, but thanks to Pat she is always ready to sing for anyone, in a voice which her says is like an angel's. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (does not speak), Postman Pat's Birthday (cameo), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (cameo) and Postman Pat's Windy Day (cameo) *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat takes Flight, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers (does not speak), Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, Big Balloons, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC (does not speak) *Postman Pat's 123 (cameo) *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket (cameo) *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday Performers *Ken Barrie (Television Series; Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Television Series; Season 2) *Janet James (Television Series Season 3 onwards) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children